


Enjoyable Company

by crystal_aces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_aces/pseuds/crystal_aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Cora is the new girl at Beacon Hills and stumbles on friendly and welcomed company after taking a look around the school grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoyable Company

School had ended for the day and Cora was walking around school grounds. She decided she might as well try to get familiar with her new school, Beacon Hills High School.

As she left the building and turned a corner, she noticed the large field that was placed behind the school. She could see a team getting ready for practice, and by the equipment, she could tell it was the lacrosse team. She also noticed that there was one person who was sitting on a bench in front of the bleachers by themselves, not warming up. Before she knew it, her feet had taken her and that direction and she was only a few feet away from the person sitting by themselves on the bench.

As she kept walking up, she saw that it was the boy’s lacrosse team, and that the person sitting on the bench, all suited up but not prepping, was a boy she’d seen walking around school a few times.

Stiles felt her presence before he saw her. He turned his head, looking up at the person who was approaching him. He recognized her from the times he had seen her walking around the halls. Somehow he knew that she was new to the school, probably heard someone say it in school once.

She stopped right next to him, looking down at him with a slightly nervous look in her eyes.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hey,” he responded, smiling up at her politely. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Stiles grimaced at how lame he sounded. He just hoped she wouldn’t linger on the lameness for too long.

And she didn’t. Instead she laughed, lifting an eyebrow at his question.

“I don’t know. I was walking around and saw you sitting here by yourself. I’m Cora, by the way,” she said, smiling down at him before sitting down on the bench next to him.

 _Cora_ , he said in his head.  _That’s a surprisingly pleasant name. It suits her._  Out loud he said, “Stiles.”

She tilted her head slightly to the side, confusion written all over her face.

“Sorry,” he said. “I should clarify. My name is Stiles.”

“Oh,” Cora said, embarrassed that she couldn’t put two and two together.

As if he was reading her mind, Stiles said, “Don’t worry. It’s a pretty weird name.”

Yeah, she thought. But for some reason I really like it.

“You’re new, right?” he asked, wanting to make sure instead of embarrassing himself if she actually told him she’d been going to school with him for years.

“Yeah,” she confirmed, slightly surprised that he knew it.

“Why did you move here at the end of the year? Why not just wait to start at the beginning of the year in fall?” he asked.

Cora paused for a second before responding, “My parents. They died in a fire at our old house. I moved here with my older brother, Derek, since our old house was basically just burnt wood and ashes. Because we had no house, we had to move as quickly as possible. And now I’m here.”

Stiles wanted to smack himself. Of course he couldn’t accomplish the simple task of having a conversation. No, instead had to poke at an open wound.

“I’m sorry,” he said, shaking his head at himself. “I shouldn’t have-”

“Hey, it’s no big deal. It’s a question I expected to be asked,” she said, shrugging her shoulders even though she felt a light ache burning within her.

It couldn’t be helped. Better to learn how to deal with the sadness and pain instead bursting into tears every 5 seconds. She had been telling herself that for a while, and though she didn’t cry about her ordeal anymore, every time she thought about it she felt a burning pain radiating through her. But slowly, the burning pain was lessening, making it easier to talk to people about it.

“Why are you sitting here? Everyone else is on the field,” she said as she quirked an eyebrow at him, changing the subject to make them both feel more comfortable.

“Yeah, well everyone else doesn’t suck,” he muttered.

They were quiet for a moment, both fearing that they had said the wrong thing.

“You probably don’t suck,” Cora said, finally breaking the silence. “I bet they just haven’t given you a chance yet.”

Stiles sat quietly. It was true. The coach hadn’t yet given him a chance to prove that he could be a valuable member of the team. Instead of saying that though, he shrugged his shoulders.

She nodded her head, unsure of what to say next. She was soon put at ease when he spoke first, guilty for coming off as rude.

“What about you?” he asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. “Do you play any sports? Or are they not your thing?”

He knew he had made the right decision of giving both options by the smile that lit up her face. He didn’t want her to think he was making any assumptions about her and was glad that his mind and his mouth cooperated with each other for once.

“Yeah! Actually, I play soccer,” she responded.

Stiles’ eyes widened slightly as he regarded her. Her entire being seemed to instantly brighten with the admission. Her brown eyes twinkled with delight, a wide smile spreading across her face. She sat up straighter, leaning into him slightly, as if she were about to get into a long discussion with him.

Seeing this, he wasn’t put off. In fact, he thought it was extremely hot that she was getting so worked up about her favorite sport. But he also couldn’t help but notice her other striking features.

Like the freckles that sprinkled across her pert nose, fanning across the tops of her cheeks. Her dark eyelashes were long and wistful. Her brown hair shone in the sunlight, some hues of auburn standing out. And finally her lips. Her lips were a shade of pink that reminded him of cotton candy, and they looked so soft.

Stiles suddenly felt like his mouth had gone dry. He was completely positive it was because of the wondrous beauty sitting next to him.

Finally he remembered that she was left looking at him for a response.

“That’s awesome!” he exclaimed, his nervousness making him sound a bit too happy, even to his ears. He spoke again, but tried for cool and collected instead of babbling idiot. “That’s nice. You know, soccer is the world’s most popular sport.”

He internally cringed. Seriously? Cool and collected, and  _that’s_  what decided to come out of his mouth?

Thankfully, Cora was amused. She thought he was funny, even though she was pretty sure he wasn’t trying to be.

“Yeah, I know,” she responded, lifting an eyebrow as she looked at him, her eyes filled mirth.

Suddenly a sharp whistle rang out, catching both of their attention. They looked away from each other and towards the field, where the noise had come from.

“Stilinski! You’re not on this team so you can flirt with poor, unsuspecting girls!” the man with the whistle shouted from the field.

“Yeah. Of course, Coach,” Stiles answered, nodding his head awkwardly, a blush forming at his collar as he heard some cat calls and whistles from his teammates.

He didn’t was Cora thinking he was some overly hormonal jerk that was trying to score with her. He chanced a glance at her.

Cora was blushing, but trying to hide it. She was biting her bottom lip in embarrassment, but her lips were also turned up in a smile, flattered that the cute and funny boy next to her could be flirting with her. She looked at him from underneath her dark eyelashes, their eyes meeting.

Seeing the look on his face, the hesitant, nervous look that flickered in his dark brown eyes, Cora knew. She knew he  _had_  been flirting with her, in his own unique way. She also realized that not only was she enjoying it, but she felt an overwhelming urge to flirt back. So she decided she would.

She stopped biting her lip, her smile turning into a playful smirk. At the sight of her smirk, Stiles relaxed, a smile lighting up his face.

“Stilinski! What did I just say?” the coach shouted from the field.

Stiles eyes lingered on Cora for a moment more before he responded, turning to look at his coach. “Right! Sorry, Coach.”

The coach glared at him for a few seconds before blowing the whistle loudly.

“Greenburg!” the coach shouted, “Off the field! My mother could land you on your ass and she’s 80 and has arthritis. Stilinski! On the field! Let’s see if you’ve got even a drop of ability hidden under your pale, easily bruised skin.”

Stiles sat in shock, his gaze locked on the field, his mouth handing open. Cora nudged him in the side with her elbow.

“Are you going to go out there and grab your chance by the balls, or are you going to sit here and let shock grab  _you_ by the balls?” she asked, her dark eyes challenging him.

Stiles jumped suddenly, grabbing his helmet that sat by his feet, and rushed off the bench.

“No. Yeah. Right. Of course,” he exclaimed. “I’ve got this.”

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Cora supported quietly as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched him, amused.

Stiles was about to step onto the field when he thought of something.  _Better do it now before you lose the courage_ , he told himself.

He turned around, meeting Cora’s dark, yet somehow bright eyes. The grin on her face made his heart beat a little faster, and he knew he had to do it before he possibly passed out from both his excitement and nervousness.

“You wanna go out?” he blurted.

Her face morphed into a look of shock before settling with a pleased look. She smirked as his brain tried to make up for his mouth’s fumble.

“I- I mean, for coffee. Or lunch. Or we could just sit and talk. I mean, you moved here, I’m sure that having a friend would help make things a little easier,” he continued. “What I mean is, I can be that frie-”

“Yes,” Cora interrupted.

Stiles stood in shock for a moment. “Yes?” he repeated, disbelieving.

“Yes,” she said with a chuckle. “Now get on the field.”

On cue, the coach blared his whistle, then shouted, “Stilinski! You’ve got 2 seconds to get your ass on this field!”

“You got it, Coach!” Stiles shouted back, a grin spreading across his face as he jogged onto the field.

As practice worn on, Stiles felt Cora’s steady gaze on him the whole time – and he loved every second of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, if you didn't, let me know! Feedback is always wanted :)


End file.
